Fallout 4: The Outcast Ranger
by lonerangers211
Summary: A former NCR veteran ranger only wished to see the world, and discovered new things. Well he got what he wished for. After the victory of NCR at battle of Hoover dam, he quit, and venture through the east coast. although, be it east or west, its the same wasteland. But, he will meet something that he never see before. something that will change his life or the wasteland(OCxharem)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

I DON'T OWN FALLOUT LORE, AND ITS GAME. IT ALL BELONG TO BETHESDA.

* * *

 **Long Summary:**

A former NCR veteran ranger only wished to see the world, and discovered new things. Well he got what he wished for. After the victory of NCR at battle of Hoover dam, he quit, and venture through the east coast of U.S.A. though, whether be east or west, It's all the same dirt. It's the same wasteland, death, Rads, ghouls, and super mutants. At Least he will encounter new problems to get involved of, and new people to meet. Although, he will never knew that he meet something 'newer' in commonwealth. Something that will changed his life or the whole wasteland.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Up in the hills of the commonwealth, there's a dusty man standing over the edge of the cliff. The man wears a NCR ranger steel helmet, and a intimidating gas mask with a visor that are burning like a scorching sun, and a comfy desert camo scarf place around his neck. He wear the NCR veteran dusty coat with California bear insignia on his left shoulder, and a tire spike shoulder pads on his right. Also, he has a **chinese assault rifle** with reflex sight attachment slung over his shoulder. Underneath, he wear a Riot chest armor, ammo pouch chest strap slung across his torso, and ammo pouch belt on his waist. A water canteen, Pouch bag, and Bolo knife that hang behind his waist. For the lower part, he wear a desert camo pants, and steel boots.

Beyond, this former ranger. Is the ruins of Commonwealth city. An old, and ruined skyscrapers that stood like dominoes alike, and street that composed of a maze road, and alley walk. A maze that surely filled of wandering super mutants, feral ghouls, raiders or any creature that wants your neck off. The fun stuff you know. Lastly, the centre of this city is a huge old green baseball stadium. It's the place were most caravan or settler of this wasteland that are always spew from their mouth.

"The great green jewel of the commonwealth, the Diamond city…..I wonder what kind of troubles that will find me here." said the former NCR ranger with the smile on his face.

The man nod in satisfaction, and pull up his Pip-boy 3000. A Pip-boy that he luckily scavenged from the old ruins of the vault during past travels. The dusty man tune his radio on the 'diamond city radio'. Then "the wanderer" song played on his headset which his ears dance in joy when he hears the lyrics of it. Satisfied from the view, and the music. He finally descend from the hills, and trek his way through the diamond city.

* * *

 **-Diamond city-**

Diamond city main gate is open. The caravan, and settlers are coming in, and out from the lobby. Also, diamond city patrols roaming around the city wall, and the outside of the main entrance. Then, there is a diamond city officer standing beside the statue of a baseball player. This officer glance beyond his horizon, and there he see a strange dusty man walking on that lonesome road. The officer got spooked when he saw the strange outfit of this dusty man. The outfit is too good to be true for scavver or settlers to wear it. Also, raiders are mostly ill-equipped, and they can't afford that kind of gear, and gunners can't just come in the entrance of the Diamond city as they please liked this man doing right now. So, to confirmed his assumption he decide to question him.

"Halt!" the guard said as he stopped the dusty man with his tone of authority. Surprisingly, the ranger stop, and comply.

"I never seen that outfit before stranger, who are you, and where you come from?"

"I am nothing, but a wanderer." former ranger kindly reply.

"Wanderer, eh." the guard said as he eyeing the ranger with suspicion. Then he observed the duster coat, and caught something his attention. And recognize the insignia. "Hold on, is that….is that the bear of California!"

The ranger jaw drop in surprise, and made him falter a bit. "H-how did you know that I am California citizen?"

The guard sigh in relief when his assumption proved to be wrong. "Well, simply because my father used to lived back in California before he settle here, and he use to tell stories about him and the shady sands town. Also, he even has the NCR flag on his antique shelf. So, that is how i recognize that insignia. Anyway, what the hell are you doing here, and how the hell you crawl your way from west to here?"

" how i came here will leave up to your imagination, and the reason i am here because….." the ranger paused, and his crimson eye intensely stare at the DC guard soul. Which made the guard froze his muscle, swallowed his saliva, and start regretting for meddling in his private affairs.

"I am here for sightseeing." the ranger reply with a smirk.

"EEEEHHHHHHHH!" the guard reply in disbelief. "You cross all your way here for sightseeing!?"

"Yup, pretty much it." the ranger chuckle, and answer honestly.

The guard sigh, and stroke his forehead. "I don't know whether you are being smartass or serious…."

The ranger cough fakingly to get his attention. "So, sir. May i come inside?"

The guard nod for approval. "Yeah,go head inside. And Welcome to Diamond city."

"Thank you, sir." The ranger reply with a smile, and pass through him.

"Also, stay away from trouble."

The former ranger pause, and turn around, and he response. "That's the problem sir, even how much you try to stay away from it. The trouble will always find us."

The guard blankly stare at him, and digest those advice until he understood what the dusty man meant. "Well, yeah there's some truth on those advice….you know stranger. Thanks to you, you gave me a good excuse to say for my wife when she next time find me doing stupid things again. Hehehehe."

The guard, and the ranger chuckle together. Then, the guard asked. "What's your name stranger?"

"Malik….Malik Hancock."

"Malik, eh. The name Carter. You know what, despite you being stranger. You are a very friendly man. Anyway, I notify my fellow security guards about you. So, they will not bother you anymore just like i did."

"T-thanks." the ranger reply sheepish smile.

The guard, and the ranger bid their farewell, and separate their ways. The ranger said no more words, and he went his way through the Diamond city entrance.

* * *

Before him, is the Diamond city marketplace. A place that are littered of various store like gun shop, general store, pharmacy, and many more. Also, the street is bustling of travellers, and residents. Lastly, at the middle of the market is the power noodle stand. A noodle stand who owned by the protectron bot.

Malik drool as he see the sight of the noodles that the robot cooking, and his gut growl as he smell the noodles in the air.

"Darn, that smells makes me hungry." Malik muttered.

The ranger step down from the entrance stairs, and passed by the chapel. Then, He stop by curiosity when he see a little girl handing out a newspaper to the group of residents, and DC guards that are gathering at the publick occurrences building.

"NEWS FLASH!, the Minutemen has retaken the 'Castle' last week, and now all the settlement in Commonwealth is trying to rejoin the Minutemen. Here's is the newspaper where you can read the whole story of this good news." The little girl said while she hand in the paper to the residents.

Malik eavesdrop at the gathering conversation.

"Is that true that their is a new general that leading the Minutemen?" the resident said to other resident.

"Yeah, their is a new general leading the Minutemen." the other resident confirmed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my cousin told me so, and he is with the general when they take over the castle."

"Oh, that is why i don't see your cousin here anymore. Anyway what kind of general is he?"

"To be honest it's a she. My cousin said that she is a brave, good hearten and charismatic leader. She is a type of leader that truly care for his men. Heck, my cousin said that she manage to save his ass from the Mirelurk queen fangs during the siege of the castle."

Then a DC guard chimed in. "Whether your cousin said are true or not, what matters is that we finally hears some good news in this commonwealth. Taking over a castle means that the Minutemen is back in business, and they coming back to raise the commonwealth from the dirt."

"Wow, i might join up the good fight then."

"Me too."

The ranger curiosity has been filled, and satisfied with the info he overheard. Now, it's time for him to satisfy his hunger. The ranger squeezed through the crowd, and manage to passed by. then, he walk through the noodles stand, and stood in front of the counter.

"What's cooking bot?" Malik kindly asked.

"Na-ni, Shimasho-ka?" the protectron noodle chef reply in monotone voice.

"What?"

The bald man chuckle. The ranger glance beside him, and there he see a bald man wearing a black shades, and a DC security armor. And the bald man sat on the stool, and eating his noodles.

"Sorry about my old friend, Takahashi." The bald man said with a mischievous smile. "Takahashi, brain has been fried ever since he went through intense training of becoming master chef noodles. So that is why he can cook the most delicious noodles in the commonwealth at the price of speaking only one linear sentence that no one in this city can understand."

"What?" Malik said in confusion.

The bald man laugh. "Just say yes, if you want to order his noodles. Also, it cost 25 caps."

"A-alright." Ranger awkwardly reply, then he check his Pip-Boy. And he sigh in disappointment when he saw he is short of caps. "Damn it."

"A hole in your pocket, I see." The bald man said with a smirk as he drink his Nuka-cola. "If you need caps just go find an old man name Abbot. He is currently looking for someone who can do an errand job for him. To find him, he is just in the back of the marketplace, painting the wall. Can't miss him."

"Thanks, stranger." Malik said as he tip his steel helmet.

"No, problemo." the bald man reply.

The ranger walk through the alleyway where he can see the ' _Valentine detective agency_ ' sign hanging on the wall. Then out of nowhere, a person appear from intersection, and he accidentally hit, and stumble with her. She fell on the ground. Then she raise her half body, and stroke her head while Malik manage to get his balance on the ground, and stood on.

The ranger glance upon the vault woman. She has slender body with D cup bust. Her skin is white, blue eyes, and a black lucky star hairstyle. She wears blue Vault jumpsuit 111, Synth protective turtleneck piece (Synth regular chest piece), and an ammo pouch belt. Also, she has Pip-boy 3000 Mk iv, sturdy combat armor for her right hand, heavy combat armor for left hand, and a sturdy combat armor for her both legs. Lastly, she has an automatic assault rifle slung on her shoulder.

"Are you alrigh-" before Malik can reach his hand for her, a German shepherd dog step in front of the vault woman, and growl at the former ranger.

"Easy their, dog meat." the black hair woman said as she kneel, and stroke the dog head to calm it.

Then, her despondent eyes glanced upon the ranger, and she said in bitter tone. "Sorry, i was not paying attention to my way."

"It's fine." Ranger kindly reply. "How about you, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, for awhile." the vault woman muttered grimly.

The ranger can tell that their is something wrong in this woman. Just looking at her despondent eyes he can tell that she is looking someone important to her yet she can't find that someone. Also, through her tongue he can tell that she is thirst for vengeance. The ranger recognize this because he meet a lot of people with the same looks, and trouble back in the past. He commonly find it among his men or victims alike back in the New Vegas. Either way, even he knew she is having a trouble. In the end, he can't help her. Because he is nothing, but a stranger to her. And he has no business to pry in her personal life. So, he decide to pass by.

"Anyway, I be moving on." the ranger reply while he pass her by. "Excuse me."

The vault woman glance at the back of the lonely dusty man who are walking on the alley.

..

* * *

Carter, the Diamond city security officer guarding the entrance while he whistling his lips. Then, he notice Malik exited the entrance.

"Oh Malik, leaving already?" Carter asked in curiosity.

"Nah, I just have errand job to do for Abbot. So, I be back soon." The ranger reply as he sigh.

"Oh, to where?"

"Hardware town."

"I see, Hardware town eh.…" Carter said as he stroke his chin.

"Don't worry, Abbot warned me about the Raiders hanging out in that building. So, I be ready for them." Ranger reply as he pull out his Chinese assault rifle, and cock it.

"Well, i know that the way you looked tells that you are experienced man, but let me tell you something." Carter warned. "I been hearing a strange rumours that there is a giant moth mutant wandering around the outskirt of Diamond city. Just last night i heard from the caravan that they got ambushed by the group of super mutant. Then out of nowhere, a mutant moth as a size of an adult human appeared, and kill the whole group of super mutant at ease. The Caravan said that they were saved by it, but to me that thing is dangerous, and you should be watch out from that thing. So, be careful out there."

"Interesting….." The ranger said while he crossed his arm together. "Okay, thanks for the warning Carter. I gotta go now."

"Alright, good luck out there."

The ranger, and the DC guard bid their farewell. And the ranger went out of the entrance, and trek his way through the Hardware store.

..

* * *

The former ranger stood in front of the hardware entrance while his dusty coat is billowing behind him. Malik saw the door is slightly open which made him more cautious. He quietly open the door, and creep his way in.

Before him, is a messy empty room, and empty stalls while at the end is an empty counter. He pull out his rifle, and crouch down. Then, he quietly creep his way to the counter, and stick his body against it. He peek through the counter entrance, and their he can see a dead raider woman laying on the floor. He quietly went to check the corpse, and turn the body up. He can see the woman pupils is pale white, and her mouth is bubbling. Also, she has a huge bite mark on her neck, and her skin is reddened up, and swelling. Also, her clothes is cover of weird white dust.

He look beside him, and he see an open door. The entry through the storage room is open just recently. He cautiously went in, and his finger on the trigger. When he got inside the storage room, before him is five dead raiders laying down on the floor. Some, has big hole in their chest, and some has bullet holes in their body. After he examined his surrounding, he heard a sound of movement in the room.

He gulped his own saliva when he realized that he is not alone in this room. So, he cautiously walk in, and glancing around with his rifle up in the air. Then, he heard a box fall behind him, and he quickly look back. Unfortunately, no one is there.

Out of nowhere a creature just leap from above, and surprised him. This creature swiftly, and forcefully pinned him down to the floor while he drop his rifle away from him.

"Yipee~~~" the creature said in Mandarin language with a gleeful tone. "我设法捕捉另一个猎物!" (I manage to catch another prey!).

The ranger shot his eye open. And then his eyes went wide, and his jaw drop when he look upon the creature who just sitting on top of him.

The creature is a woman. She has a cutely face, buxom body with a cup E bust. Also her skin, and her shoulder length hair is white as snow. Also, her 'V' shape hair bangs cover her forehead, and at the front section, she has a long strand of hair at each side, and she has white fur around her neck acting like a scarf. She wears a white Cheongsam dress, an ammo chest rig, and a white waist cape. Also, she has a pouch bag, and a Chinese officer sword sheath behind her waist. Despite her human like appearance she has some traits that clearly shown that she is not human. Her sclera is dark, and her iris is brightly red. She has four exoskeleton arms that are covered in white fur which three of her arm is seized Malik body, and his hand. While the other one is holding the sword handle. And she has white moth wings on her back, and a feathery antennae on her head.

Most, people would be screaming or running right now if they see this mutant, but for him no. Through all the wasteland he seen, and been through he will never thought, through his all life that he will witness such a unique, and strange creature in this wasteland. Right now, he is witnessing a strange phenomena or a unique creature that the wasteland never offer before. So, he was mesmerised by the strange woman that sitting on top of him, and he can only muttered a one word to describe her.

"Beautiful."

to be continued~

 **Author Note:**

Wassup Bois, Anyone who read this chapter I hope you like, and enjoy reading this fallout series of mine. And feel free to criticize. Also, you will notice some of my grammar is odd which tell that English is not my first language, but i will try to do my best to improve my writing skill. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FALLOUT LORE, AND ITS GAME. IT ALL BELONG TO BETHESDA.**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Malik Hancock, snap back to reality when he realize that he is in deep shit. His life is at mercy of this strange girl. If, this continue he will not know what this girl will to do him, and he don't want to wait more longer to figure that out. So, he tried to budge his arm, and body. Surprisingly, the Moth girl is pretty strong, and her hand grip is totally seize his arm, and his torso. In other words, he is completely at the mercy of this girl.

"等待...(wait…)" Moth girl said with a quizzical looks. "You don't smell like a, 坏人. (bad person)"

"Hua...ren." the former ranger reply with his clueless face.

" Duìbùqǐ (I am sorry)" she apologize kindly, and she glance at him with her trouble face "What I mean is that, you don't smell like those bad guys or what do the locals call them…. ….Shì! (yes!)...R-Raiders. You call them raiders right!."

"Okaayy…." Malik said as he eyeing the moth girl in curiosity. "Tell me, how do you know the difference between me, and those Raiders just through your nose?"

"Jiǎndān! (simple!)" the white hair girl reply with enthusiasm while her ruby eyes dazzling like stars, and her feathery antennae is twitching in excitement. "Those baddies smell like blood, gunpowder, and, chems. In other words, they smell Lèsè! (rubbish!)."

then, the Moth girl cutely stick her tongue out in disgust. "Talking about garbage…..now, it reminds of the taste of that raider woman. I think she is the closest garbage i ever taste in my whole life…..ewww. Now, i am regretting biting that human trash."

The moth girl glance at Malik with interest, and her exoskeleton hand slowly reaching for his collar. "Unlike, you….."

"Whoa!" ranger said in surprise when the moth girl grab his collar, and pull up his half body closer to her.

Then, she press her face closer on his neck which made the ranger feel uncomfortable. She sniff at every nick, and corner of his neck, and his coat while her feathery antennae stroking his gas mask. Also, her moth wings is flapping in excitement. Then, she began muttering about how he smells.

"I mostly smell the sands, and dust stain on your scent that means you use to live in the desert wasteland. Also, i smell of mountain, ridge, and the old asphalt of the country road. Looks like you been travelling a lot of places in wasteland." the moth girl said while her antennae is waving in excitement. Then, she push him down to the floor, and she lean on the top of his chest which made her bountiful bust squished against his steel chest. then, she continue to sniff at Malik. "Also, i smell a unique scent coming from you. I smell a fresh green of grass, the fresh bark of a tree, sweet aroma of flower, and fresh water stream. Weird, you smell like something you found in Oasis. A place that never exist in the wasteland….."

' _Hold on, she manage to know that i been in Oasis at Capital wasteland just through her nose!?'_ Malik said on his own thought while he is bewilder of her ability to smell.

The moth girl raise her torso up, and place her hands on his steel chest. Then, she glance upon the dusty man with her red eyes dazzling like stars, and her rosy cheeks is reddened up like tomato.

"Human, your scent is unique…." she said while she heavily breathing in seductive way. "I like it…."

The former ranger spine got shiver when he notice the odd expression of this white hair girl. He start sweating nervously, and try to call her out.

"eehhh...ah...Miss, are you alright? Miss to Earth can you hear me?" He said as he swallowed his own saliva.

The moth girl blinked until she realize what she just done. Her rosy cheeks blush madly when she realize that she had done embarrassing things to him. Thus, her antennae twitch in panic, and she said. " Duìbùqǐ! (I am sorry!), i did n-not meant to do that….I-I just got fascinated by you."

"You mean you are fascinated of how i smell?" Malik tease her.

"Shì(yes)..I mean NO!" the Moth girl reply in bashful way. She shook her head furiously, and she start to move in clumsy manner. Then, she shyly glance at him, and she put her index fingers together to fidget. "What i mean….that i got so interested in you that I really want to know more about you, human. So…...can you please tell me you nam-"

The moth girl pause. Her red eyes flare up like a torch, and her antennae perk up. Then, she look behind her, and she glance at the back gate of the storage room.

"They are here." moth girl grimly muttered.

"Who is here?" Malik asked.

"Those Raiders are still hunting me." Moth girl said while she grab the collar of the ranger, and she gently pull him up from the ground. "Go, human. You must go now!"

"What!? No, let me..whoa!" He said in surprise when the moth girl push him out of the storage room. "Wait, what are you doing!?"

The moth girl glance at the ranger with her wistful eye before she close the door, and lock it.

The ranger hold the door handle, and budge it. "Darn it, she lock the door. There must be other way."

He glance around the counter room, and there he found an open door that lead to the basement.

* * *

She spread her huge wings out, and fly up to the ceiling. She hang in a ceiling upside down where her wings face the ground. Then, she spread her wings to cover her body completely, and the color of her wings suddenly blend in with the color of the ceiling. Lastly, she is using her feathery antennae to detect her prey movements.

The garage gate open, and three raiders storm in the storage room. Two of them wearing a leather armor, and light clothes. And the one who leading them are wearing a raider power armor without the helmet.

"Let's go find that Moth bitch!" the raider in power armor said.

The three raider walk into small narrow path where they are surrounded of tall shelves at each side. The moth girl antennae twitch when she detect raiders movement. She creep her way to the raiders position until she found them below. Then, she gently flap her wings to release a powdery scale from her wings.

The three raider can see powder falling upon them. Once the raiders inhale the strange dust, their vision start to become hazy.

"God damn! I don't remember taking chems today…..alright, maybe i did!" the power armor raider said as he try to shake it off.

As soon as the three raiders sense become dull. The moth girl swiftly jump down, and her two feet land on the back of the raider which led to break his spine. then, she swiftly thrust her kick into the side gut of one of the raider which he land into the shelves, and got knockout.

After, she took out the two raider. She unsheathe her Chinese officer sword, duck down, and she forcefully stab her sword into the rusty servo joint of the leg power armor. Result, the raider forced to kneel, and unable to move his one leg.

"Shit! Shiiitttttt!" the raider in power armor shout in panic. He pull up his pipe rifle, and pull the trigger blindly.

The moth girl quickly react from the bullet spray. She swiftly jump over the head of the raider, and climb over the tall shelves as bullets follow her. Then, she went over to the other side of the shelves, and she blend in with the shadow.

"Fuck, Where is she!?" the power armor raider cursed while his vision becoming more distorted.

The raider try to pull out the sword that stuck on his servo joint leg, and glancing around in panic.

The moth girl is hanging up on the ceiling just above the power armor raider. Then, she jump down, and ride on the back of the raider. Then, she grab his head, forcefully twist it, and snap his neck. Thus, the raider fell down to the ground, and lay dead. Although, the knockout raider manage to wake up, and grab a rusty rod pipe. Then, he stood behind the moth girl.

"You going to pay for that, you bitch!" the raider shout in anger while he raise his crude pipe in the air. The moth girl gasp in surprise before she turn around.

 **-bang!, bang!-**

Blood spilling from the raider lips. He fall down to the ground, and it show a bullet hole on the back of the raider. The moth girl stood, and look for the person who just save her. Then, her ruby eye went wide once she saw the dusty man standing in front of her.

The ranger duster coat billowing behind him, and his Chinese assault rifle rest on his arms. Also, their is smoke coming out on his rifle muzzle, and a two bullet case lay on the ground.

"Are you alright?" the ranger asked with concern.

She falter a bit, and she look at him with her bewilder eye. "Y-you came back for m-me, but why?"

"I came back for you because i can't just leave you behind, and let you face them all by yourself." the ranger said with a worried tone. "Also, why did you discard me like that? I could help you fight them!"

"because most humans i saved or met mostly ran away in fear or save themselves. So, i also expect you will ran away from me too." the moth girl reply while she felt something heavy on her chest. At the same time, she feel hopeful . "B-But, why? Why did you return to save a freak like me?"

The ranger stroke his nape, and said. "Well, because i cannot simply save my own ass, and leave a girl like you all alone against them."

She glance at him with her baffle face, and muttered "g-girl…."

Then, the moth girl walk closer to him, and she grab his hands. Her bright ruby eyes stare at his red visor and said. "You mean that you t-treat me like a h-human girl."

The ranger got surprise of her unexpected move. Also, seeing her this close. Made him realize that she is really this cute.

Malik gulped, and reply nervously. "W-well you are definitely not human, but in the end you are still a girl. And i should treat you like a girl just how i treat any other human girls."

The moth girl stare blankly at him, and digest those words for a moment. As soon as she realize what he meant. Her rosy cheek heat up like a fire, and her feather antennae is dancing in joy.

" _S-so, you see me like a human g-girl_ " the moth girl cutely mumble in Mandarin while she feel bliss on her chest.

Then she tightly hold on Malik hands, and her puppy eye look up to his red visor. "Human, i want to tell you something…...I want to tell you that I-"

Suddenly, the moth girl stomach growl in hunger which just completely ruin the atmosphere. She quickly move away from Malik. Then,her rosy cheeks blushed up furiously, and she use both of her palm hand to hide her blushing cheeks from him.

"I-I am really sorry, i did not meant to do that." Moth girl reply in panic, and she feel embarrass. "You s-see, i have n-not eat proper food for weeks."

"don't worry, i understand. I also have not e-" Malik got interrupted when his gut also growl in hunger. Which made him blush a bit, under his mask. "e-eat proper food for days too."

They blankly stare each other. Then,The Moth girl, and the former ranger chuckle together when both of them realize that they are really hungry. Also, the ranger think something that will benefit for both of them.

"You know i just remember that i have to pick up some green paint for Abbot." Malik said with friendly tone. "You know, after i get my caps. How about i treat you something to eat."

"Y-you sure?" the moth girl reply.

"Yeah, i am sure. Also, i am looking forward to travel with you" The ranger said with a smile.

" _S-Shénme!?_ (w-what!?)" Moth girl reply in surprise. "Y-you want to travel with me?!"

"Yeah, i want to travel with you." Malik said bluntly. "And, remember you said back then. That you want to know more about me. So, i figured that if we travel together. We will know more each other. Right?"

"Shì (yes), you are right…" the white hair girl reply in bashful manner.

"Also, if you stick with me. You be able to visit human settlement without getting shooed away by human residents." Malik said with a smile on his lips. "Sooo, do you agree to travel with me?"

The moth girl nod in excitement, and bliss. "Shì, i want to travel with you."

"Good, welcome aboard!" Malik said with a warm tone in his voice. Then, he offer his hand for handshake. "By the way, My name is Malik Hancock. Just call me Malik."

The moth girl blink when she realize that she also forgot to introduce herself. So, she shook his hand, and reply with a cheerful tone. "My name is Yu Yan, and I look forward to travel with you."

"Same here!" the ranger said with enthusiasm, and a smile on his lips.

Then, he turn around while his dusty coat billowed behind him, and said. "Let's go, we are burning daylight here."

"umm...ah..Malik."

Malik halt, and he look back. Then, he glance at the cute moth girl with his puzzle expression.

"Yes?" the former ranger asked kindly, with his eyebrow raise.

Yu Yan rosy cheek blush up, and she show him a sweetful smile. "Xièxiè! (Thank you!)"

To be continue~

* * *

Author note:

Here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy, and liking reading this chapter. Anyway, that's all i want to say. See you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

I DON'T OWN FALLOUT LORE, AND ITS GAME. IT ALL BELONG TO BETHESDA.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

The DC security guard name Carter stood on the outer entrance of the diamond city. There he rest his body against the wood wall, while he is watching the empty road. The road where the dusty man walk on before.

"I wonder if he is alright?" Carter muttered anxiously. "Nah, he be fine. He manage to cross the whole america. So, wiping out those raiders will be a cakewalk for him."

"Psst, Carter!"

Carter flinch, and he glance around. There across the road, he see a dusty man hiding behind the corner of the building.

"Hey, Malik. Glad to see you return in one piece." Carter said with a smile while he wave his hand.

"Yo, Carter. Come over here!" Malik said as he glance around cautiously.

Carter squinted his eyes, and he approach the ranger with caution.

"What's wrong man? And who the hell are you hiding from?" Carter said with his brow raise while he stood in front of the ranger.

"Carter, can i talk to you for a bit." Malik asked with a friendly tone. "Don't worry it's just a short talk. And it's nothing dangerous."

Carter glance at the ranger with suspicion. Well, since he know that he is a friendly man he decide to go along with him, but his finger is close to his trigger just to be sure.

"Alright, let's talk." Carter agreed. "but, if you do any funny business. I-I will blow your brain first before i go down to my own grave."

The ranger chuckle. "Don't worry i won't do anything bad. To be honest, i am here to talk you about the girl i met."

"The girl you met?" DC guard asked in confusion.

"Yeah, i want to ask you whether if you allowed her to get inside the Diamond city."

"Of course, she can go in. there is no problem for her to get inside the city." Carter, reply with his brow raise.

"Yeah….the problem is, she is not the same girl you think she is." Malik said while he stroke his nape.

"What do you mean…" Carter asked with a narrowed eye.

"Ok, i will show her to you." Malik said as he raise his hands. "But, promise me that you won't scream or get hostile. Ok?"

"Alright, i promise." Carter nod.

"Good." Malik reply with a satisfied tone. "Yu Yan, you can come out now."

The ranger, and the DC security look back to the shadow. Then, a strange person step out from the shadow until she completely reveal herself to them. Carter eye went wide, and his jaw drop in surprise when he see a girl who has shoulder length white hair. She wear a cheongsam dress, and a ammo chest rig. Also, she has a physical traits of a moth, like her wings, four exoskeleton arms, and a feathery antennae on her head.

"Holy Brahmin!" Carter said in surprise while he back away in caution. "I know its just rumors, but i never thought that the rumors will be true, and I never thought I be actual seeing the new mutant with my own eyes. Anyway, does she bite or is she tame."

The ranger sigh, and stroke his nape, while Yu Yan look away in disdain.

"No, she is my friend, and I am currently travelling with her." Malik reply with his straightforward eyes.

"You insane!" Carter said in disbelief.

Yu Yan chime in, and she said with a bitter tone. "Malik, just forget about me. I wait for you here."

"No." Malik shook his head. "I will persuade him"

"No, i am not crazy" Ranger said with impatient tone. "Anyway, is she allow to get in."

Carter glance at them while he stroke his chin. "I don't know. We have rule that we are not allow to let the ghoul in the city. Which i think is ridiculous in my opinion, well for her….she ain't ghoul, but she ain't human."

"Please, i know she is not human, but trust my words. She will not make any trouble." Malik said as he try to persuade him. "Also, she save my life from the raiders, and she help me defeat the raiders. If not for her, i will be walking back to the city with a bullet hole on my leg."

"Really, she help you defeat the raiders?" Carter asked in disbelief.

"yes." Malik confirm.

"Well, if that is true. Then I consider her as friend of mine." Carter said with a smile while he relax the tension of his muscle, and mind. "To be honest, you are not the first non-human that we let in city. I let a ghoul mayor in the city once when i got persuade by a certain vault woman. Thanks to her, i almost got in trouble for that. Also, we have protectron that can cook noodles, and a synth detective living in this city."

Yu Yan feathery antennae perk up, and asked in curiosity. "W-wait, did you just say there is a synth living in the city?"

"Yes, his name is Nick Valentine. He might be a synth, but he is a good man, and he help a lot of people even me." Carter reply with enthusiasm.

"Is that so….." Yu Yan mumble while she cross her arm together, and narrowed her eyes.

"Yu Yan, is there something wrong?" the ranger asked when he notice the moth girl trouble face.

"M-Méiyǒu (N-No)!, nothing's wrong. Malik" Yu Yan said while she shook her head, and try to compose herself.

"ok….." Malik said with suspicion. Though, he ignore it this time, and he focus on persuading the security. "So, Carter. Will you please allow her to go inside the city."

Carter sigh, and stroke his nape. "Alright. Since you, and her clear that Raider hideout which i am glad you did. So, I will allow her to go inside the city, i will escort you to the entrance, and i will notify the guards about her."

The ranger smile under his mask, and he tap his friend shoulder. "Thank you, bro. I know i can rely on you."

The guard rub his shoulder, and said. "No problem, just make sure that she will not make any trouble. Because if things happen, i will be in deep shit again. Ok!"

"Don't worry she won't." Malik reply with a reassurance smile.

The moth girl approach the guard. Then, she smile, and bow down in gratitude. "Xièxiè(Thank you)…..I really appreciate your kindness for letting me in. I will never forget this."

Carter was surprised of her politeness. He never though a non-human like her will be this polite to a human like him. So, he is now convince that she maybe can be trusted.

"You are welcome. Just stay away from trouble." Carter remind her.

"I will behave myself." Yu Yan reply kindly. "Wǒ chéngnuò(I promise), i will never betray your kindness."

Carter sigh, and nod. "Alright, let me guide you guys to the lobby. Follow me."

Yu Yan, and Malik sigh in relief. Both smile at each other. Then, they say no more words, and follow the DC security guard.

* * *

Yu Yan stood in front of the rusty building name 'Fallon's Basement'. There she stood alone, and watching the bustling streets of the Diamond city market.

" _Muuuuuu…..I hope he hurry up and return soon_." the moth girl mumble in Mandarin while she watch the residents, and travelers pass by or talk with other shop vendors.

As she observed the marketplace. She notice some of the residents, and guards glancing towards her. Most of them looking at her either in fear or disbelief. Also, some people avoid her, and she even heard some of them calling her 'freak'. Of course, she is not suprise of that reaction because she is non-human after all. Not only that, this people never seen any kind of mutant like her well simply because she do not live in this place. In other words, she is a foreigner of this wasteland. So, they don't know what she is, and what she capable of. Well, thanks to her non-human physical traits. All of the residents attention is on her, which making her feel unease.

" _Muuuuu…..where is he? I don't know how much long i can stand here,and I don't like getting this many attention."_ Yu Yan said in her own thoughts while she feel uneasy on her situation.

Also, there is a bald man that wear a black shade standing beside the swatter shop, and this bald man is observing the moth girl.

"This is interesting." said the bald man in DC security armor while he grin in mischievous way.

The ranger finally got his 200 caps, and decide to return to the marketplace. Once, he arrive at the marketplace. He saw Yu Yan standing alone with anxious linger on her face. So, he call her.

"Yu, over here!" The ranger shout while he smile under his mask, and wave his hand.

Yu Yan antennae perk up, and she search for that familiar voice. Once, she saw him. Her lips curl up into sweet smile, and her anxious drastically replace by gladness. Thus, she hurriedly walk towards the ranger. Then, she grab his arm, and she affectionately cling on his right arm.

"Malik, what took you so long!?" Moth girl said while she cutely pout her rosy cheek. "You know how hard for me to standing here alone, and facing this crowd attention by myself."

The ranger notice her hand, and her antennae is shaking anxiously. Which shown that Yu Yan is not good with the crowd. Now, Malik regret for leaving her all alone here.

"I am sorry. I should have known that you are not good dealing with the crowd." Malik apologize.

"Méiguānxì (it's fine), Just don't leave me alone again." Moth girl mumble while she tightly hug the ranger arm. Thanks to that, Malik can also feel her breast pressing against his arm which made him feel uneasy.

"Yu Yan, it's not like i don't like this development, but are you alright clinging on the person you just recently met?" the ranger asked while he scratch his gas mask cheek using his index finger.

Yu Yan blink as she analyze what she is doing. Then, when realization hit her mind. Her rosy cheek reddened up like tomato, and she quickly release his arm.

"uwauwauwauwa….Duìbùqǐ (I am sorry). I did not meant to make you feel uneasy." Moth girl reply in bashful manner, and shake her both hand in panic.

"Nah, its fine Yun. its okay. It's not like i did not get something from you." the ranger said with a mischievous smirk while his eye secretly looking on Yu Yan bountiful bust. "So, it think its fair, no?"

"What do you mean 'fair'?" Moth girl reply while she eyeing the ranger with suspicion.

Malik quickly look away from her bust, and fakely cough. Then, he try to change the subject. "Anyway, now i got the caps. Shall we order our food, because i am already getting hungry."

The moth girl blink as she realize the main reason she was here. So, she nod in agreement, and smile. "Shì!, Let's eat. I too, feel really hungry."

The ranger, and the moth girl walk to the "Power noodle" counter. Then, both sit on their own stool, and talk to Takahashi.

"Na-ni, Shimasho-ka?" the protectron noodle chef asked.

"Shénme!? (what!?)" Yu Yan said with her jaw drop, and wide eye. "this robot can speak japanese!"

"Yu Yan, you understand what this robot said?" Malik asked in curiosity.

The moth girl nod. "Shì, my shifu taught me how to speak japanese language called Nihongo. That is why I understand what this robot said to us."

"Shifu?"

"It means 'Master', Malik." Yu Yan answer with her charming smile. "Anyway, let me talk to the robot. I want to find out who program this robot."

She clear her throat, and said. "Watashi wa Yu Yan desu"

"Na-ni, Shimasho-ka?" Takahashi reply without recognizing what Yu just said to this robot.

Yu Yan sigh in disappointment. "This Jīqìrén(robot) brain might be broken."

"Oh, so much for wasting your effort for trying to understand a broken robot." The ranger said while he shrug his shoulder. "Anyway, let's just order our noodles."

"Shì, i agree." The moth girl nod.

* * *

Takahashi place two bowl of noodles to the counter, and gave it to the two unique customers. Yu Yan quickly grab her own bowl of noodles, and pick her chopsticks. Then, she use her chopstick to grab a portion of noodle, and put it closer to her puckered lips. Then, she slurp the noodles, and let it slide to her throat.

"Fuwa! This taste soooo good." Yu Yan said with a cheerful smile. Then, she glance beside her, and she see Malik is staring at his noodles. "What are you waiting for, Malik? Eat the noodle before it gets cold."

Malik, nod. He took out the hose tube of his gas mask, and pull out his whole NCR helmet. Thus, it reveal his face. He has gentle blue eyes, his skin is dark brown, and his hair is black. Also, his hairstyle is heavyweight, and he has a perfect goatee facial hairstyle. Also, the way Malik looks. He might be a twenty to twenty three years old.

Before, Malik pick up his bowl he notice the moth girl is taking a glimpse on his face. "Something's wrong, Yu?"

"N-No.." Yu Yan answer as she quickly look away from him while her rosy cheek blushing madly.

"It's just. I am happy to see the face of a man who save me. Also, i think you look Kě'ài (cute)." Yu Yan mumble while she giggle.

"Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing, i did not say anything." the moth girl bashfully reply, and shook her head in panic.

"Okay…." Malik said while he squinted his eyes. Then, he shrug his shoulders, and took a bite on his noodles. "Hmm. it does taste pretty good."

* * *

A group of caravan walk through the marketplace. The caravan girl who wear a leather a jacket glance at the 'power noodle' stand. Then, she narrowed her eyes on the two strange customers, and she recognize the moth girl.

"Guys! The moth girl last night she is here." the caravan girl said with her wide eye, and her index finger pointing at the moth girl.

All the eye of the caravan crew followed where the girl pointing at. Then, their eye wide up when they recognize the moth girl.

"No, way is that the mutant moth that saved us last night." said the caravan man that wear a standard metal armor.

"Yeah, that's the moth girl that helped us last night. I can't believe we will found her here, inside the city." said the caravan woman that wear a padded blue jacket.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's talk to her." the girl in leather jacket said with enthusiasm.

They all nod in agreement, and went to talk to her.

Three person stood behind the moth girl. Then, the girl in leather jacket tap the shoulder of this unique individual. So, Yu Yan antennae perk up, and she turn around.

"Shì? (yes?)" Yu Yan said while she slurp the noodles in her lips.

"Hey~, remember us?" the girl in leather jacket said with a bright smile.

Yu Yan tilt her head, and she observe the three stranger that standing in front of her. Then, her ruby eye went wide when she recognize this caravan folks.

"Děngdài…(wait….), I recognize you guys." Yu Yan said. " are you the caravan that got attacked by the super mutant, last night."

"Bingo!" the man in metal armor said. "And you are the mutant that helped us to fight those green skins, last night."

The moth girl glance at them with her wary eyes. Then, her feathery antennae, and her wings is shaking nervously.

"W-what d-do you w-want from me?" Yu Yan said while her voice is trembling anxiously.

Then, the ranger stood up, and step in front of Yu Yan.

"Who are you?, and what do you want from my friend?" Malik said while she eyeing the caravan in suspicious.

"Oh, sorry stranger. We did not mean to scare you." the girl in leather jacket said. " we are caravan from the bunker hill. Also, last night we got ambushed by super mutants until your friend came to save us. Sooo.."

All the three caravan folks glance at Yu Yan. and they express their gratitude in unison. "Thank you for saving us."

"Shénme? (what?)" Yu Yan mumble in disbelief while her jaw drop in surprise.

"Yes, we are here to thank you for saving us, last night. We know that you are not human, but risking your life to save us even you know that we are not the same kind is very touching, and it tells that you are a kind person. I respect that. Also, if it wasn't for you. We will arrive in the diamond city with a corpse carrying on our brahmin and a couple of bullet holes in our body. So, we really owe you, and were very thankful for saving us." The girl in leather jacket said with a bright smile on her lips.

Yu Yan were shocked of this human caravan. She never thought in her whole life that their will be a humans that will thank her despite of her race. This situation is like a dream for her, but this is real, and there is really a human that thanking for her kind action. Thanks to this, it brought bliss on her soul, and she is glad that she is wrong about humans. She hopes that their will be more human like them that can recognize the mutant not as a monster, but as people.

The girl in leather jacket grab her Yu Yan hand, and put a small sack on her palm. And this sack contained 50 caps. "Here a reward for saving us."

"No, I can't-"

"No, you deserve it. And we want you to have it." the girl in leather jacket said with smile.

Yu Yan look upon the small sack on her palm. She glance up, and she show her sweet smile to them. "Xièxiè. (thank you)"

The woman in blue jacket cough to get their attention to her. "Now, we said what we want. It's time for question."

Then, the caravan crew gather around the moth girl, and start throwing a barrage of questions on her.

"What's your name?"

"What's Xièxiè mean?"

"Can you fly with your wings?, and how do you move your feathery antenna?"

"Is it comfortable to have four arms, and how do you move them in such unison?"

Yu Yan start to panic when the caravan start to question her. She is panicking because she never thought this humans will be so interested to her, and she don't want to accidentally tell some info that is not supposed to be known. Thus, she glance towards the ranger with her eyes begging for help.

"Malik, help me…." Yu Yan asked for assistance.

Malik look away, and whistle which his body movement tell that she is on her own.

"Malik, Nǐ zhège húndàn! (You bastard!). I will get you for this." The moth girl snarl while she gaze at him, and pouting her rosy cheek.

Malik chuckle in amusement, and return to his sit. Then, he hear a dog bark just beside him. He look beside him, and their he see a German shepherd dog. This familiar dog is looking at him, and it has a letter on its mouth. Then, this dog place the letter on the ranger lap, and bark at him.

"What's this?" the ranger said with his eyebrow raise. Then, he pick the letter, and read it.

" _Ranger,_

 _I have a job to offer for you. If you are interested just follow the dog, and meet me in the Dugout inn right now. I see you there._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A friend_."

"Hmm. interesting." The former ranger mumble in curiosity after reading the letter.

Then, he took a glance at Yu Yan. There he see the moth girl is still busy talking with the caravan folks. That means she is too occupied to care for her surrounding. Therefore, he took that chance to escape.

"Take me to your owner." Malik whisper while he put his NCR helmet, and the tube hose to his gas mask.

After that, he quietly left the power noodle stand, and follow the dog until they reach the medium size building with the sign name 'Dugout inn.'

* * *

"It's nice talking to you Yu Yan. i hope we can talk more, but sadly we have to leave soon. So, it's time for us to head back to Bunker hill. See ya!" the girl in leather jacket said while she wave her hand goodbye, and she left the place with her caravan friends.

"Zàijiàn! (Goodbye!). I hope i see you guys again." The moth girl said with a serene smile while she wave her hand.

After, they left her alone. Yu Yan sigh in relief, and she is glad she answer their question without spilling any sensitive information about her. Even though, she feel uneasy talking to them. She feel happy, and talking to them make her feel more comfortable with humans.

"Glad that was over." Yu Yan said with a smile. Then, she look beside her, and their she see an empty stool.

" **M-Malik**?" the moth girl said while her ruby eyes got clouded with darkness.

* * *

The ranger entered the 'Dugout inn' while his dusty coat billowed behind him. Before him, is a bar. There is a long counter in front of him. This counter is where the bartender serve. Also, there is some customer sitting on the stool in front the counter. Plus, the atmosphere of the bar is filled of chattering noise. Then, when he look on his right side he see a two long couch at each side, and a long short desk on the middle. The couch is only occupied by a single woman.

Malik eye wide up in surprise when he recognize the woman. It's the vault woman that he accidentally stumble before.

The dog cheerfully bark, and it run towards the woman who wear a vault jumpsuit 111, and a standard synth chest piece. The vault woman smile, and pet her dog.

"Good job, dogmeat." she said cheerfully while she stroke the dog fur. "Good girl."

After that, she looks at the ranger, and she smile. "Ranger, please take a seat."

Malik nod, and he sat at the opposite couch where he facing the vault woman.

"I believe that we met before, ranger. I am right" The vault woman said with a friendly smile. Then she offer her hand for handshake. "My name is Nora woods, and you are?"

"Malik Hancock. Just call me Malik." The ranger reply kindly as he shook her hand.

"Hmmm. Malik. What a lovely name." The vault woman said as she giggle. Then, she composed herself, and she sit in a ladylike manner as she crossed her legs. "I am very glad you accept the offer, and i thank you for that. Also, right now i am sure you have a lot of question to ask. So, i decide that i answer your question first before we go into our job details."

Malik stare at Nora with suspicion. This vault woman act so serene, ladylike, and professional which is not common to be found in any wastelander. Somehow, his gut tells him that Nora is not an ordinary vault dweller. Anyway even this woman is strange, she is nice so far. So, he think he should be fine.

"So, ask any question you want as long as its reasonable, and i will do my best to answer it." Nora said with a serene expression.

"Ok." Ranger reply kindly. "why me?"

Nora gather her thoughts, and she answer. "Well, Judging from your appearance, and the way you move. I can tell that you are a very experience man, and you have seen combat. Also, i heard from a certain guard that you came from the west coast, and you cross the country to reach this place. What you did is insane, but I admire your bravery, and your actions. So, hearing that made me decide that you are fit to help me to do this 'rescue mission'. Now, do you have anymore question?"

The ranger want to ask question regarding about her, and the vault that she belong, but he hesitate because he thinks that she is a kind of woman that never talk anything about herself. Mostly to strangers like him. So, he decide to end his question.

"That's all"

"Really? Well, that was quick." Nora reply with her eyebrow raise. "Anyway, let me tell you the details of our mission."

While they are talking to each other. The ranger hear a door open. Suddenly the whole bar fell into silent, and his ear twitch when he hear footstep behind him. Then, the footstep stop, and he can see a familiar shadow in front of him. He swallowed his own saliva, and he nervously look beside him. He glance up, and there he saw the moth girl standing in front of them, and her ominous ruby eyes gazing at both of them.

" **Malik…..Who is this woman?** " Yu Yan asked with grimly tone on her voice while her darkly eyes gaze upon the ranger soul.

"Fuck." the ranger muttered while his body trembling in fear, and he feels that he is in deep shit.

To be continue~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

I DON'T OWN FALLOUT LORE, AND ITS GAME. IT ALL BELONG TO BETHESDA.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Above the heavens of the Boston common. The sky is dimly orange, and the sun is setting down in the horizon while the moon is preparing to rise. Below, this sunset. The ranger, the moth girl, and the sole survivor strolling along the pathways of the park of Boston Common.

"Park street station is just ahead. Let's proceed with caution." Nora said with her stern eyes, and with her assault rifle ready.

As they proceed, the ranger can feel the moth girl is sticking too much against him, and making him feel uncomfortable.

"Yu Yan, you are sticking too much against me." Malik complain.

"What!? you want me to leave you so, you can ran away, and secretly flirt with other woman again" Yu Yan reply in annoyance while she pouted rosy her cheeks.

"So, Yu Yan. you are still angry of me. ha..." Malik said in bitter tone while he look down in the ground in downcast.

The moth girl glance on the ranger trouble face, and she giggle on her own amusement. Then, she slide her hand under his arm, and she affectionately cling into his arm.

"Malik, You silly~ . I am just joking, don't you remember what i said before?" Yu Yan said with a smile, and she rubbing her puffy cheeks against his arm while her feather antennae is fidgeting. "Remember, that i said i forgive you already~ "

"Oh, yeah i remember! You did forgive me" The ranger said, and smack his steel helmet.

"Shì(yes), good thing you remember. You Chóumì (Dense), **but** " The moth girl reply with a charming smile. Then, her red eyes suddenly turn darkly, and her charming smile suddenly change into sinister smile. " **I do hope you remember not to leave me alone, and secretly flirt with other girls again, Malik."**

"Yes, Madam. I-I will never forget that." The ranger quickly reply in fear, and he feel shiver run up through his spine.

Yu Yan lips bend up into sweet smile as she feel please to hear the ranger response. "Of course, you will~"

Malik glance up above the sky, and sigh in exhaustion, and from there he remember all the tiring things happened before it come to this troublesome situation.

* * *

' **Dugout inn, the Past'**

" **you left me alone, so you can secretly flirt with this woman.** " Yu Yan said with grimly tone, and her flaming eyes glare at the guilty ranger.

"N-No." Malik said in panic while he is sweating nervously. "I am not here to flirt or anything. I am here to take the job she offered to me!"

" **Well, If you are here for the job then why you have to leave me alone, and secretly meet with her. I thought we are partner** " the moth girl reply, and she was not convince of his excuse.

"W-well, b-because you are too busy talking with your friends, and i think it's rude to bother you." Malik answer anxiously.

" **zhēnde ma?(really?)"** Yu Yan said, and she smashed her fist against her palm, and she start cracking her knuckles.

Malik shriek in fear when he hear the cracking sound coming from her knuckles.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Nora chimed in with her brow raise.

"I am his companion!" Yu Yan scowl at the vault woman while her red eyes flare up like scorching sun, and glare at her. "If you want to take him as your travelling companion. I am afraid to tell you that he is already taken, and he is travelling with me."

"Hmm. i think their is a misunderstanding here." Nora calmly reply as she understood the situation, and stroke her chin. "I am sorry, Malik. I did not know that you have a girlfriend travelling with you."

"Girlfriend!?" the moth girl, and the ranger said in unison with their jaw drop.

"What, you guys are not having a relationship?" Nora asked while she tilt her head to the side.

Yu Yan rosy cheeks heat up like a fire while she try to hide her blushing cheeks, and she mumble "W-well, we j-just m-met r-recently. So, i think it's-too early to become his Nǚ péngyǒu (girlfriend). A-Although i don't mind if he want me to b-become his Nǚ péngyǒu (girlfriend) this earl-"

"Nah, we don't have that kind of relationship. We are just friend." Malik answer honestly while he wave his hand in denial.

"S-Shì! (Y-Yes!), we are just friends!" Yu Yan reply while she glare at Malik, and pout her rosy cheek while there is a single tear slide down from her eyelid.

"Is that so….." Nora said while she raise her brow, and composed herself. "Anyway, i am really sorry for this misunderstanding development. I invited Malik because i am here to offer a job. If only i knew that Malik has companion i would also invite you too."

Malik chimed in. "see i told you th-"

Yu Yan shot a glare at Malik which made him shriek in fear, and shut himself up.

"Anyway, if you are here to offer a job why you have to invite him into such an seclusion place." Moth girl said, and she eyeing the vault woman with suspicion. "You could just said it in front of us."

"Yeah…about that" Nora said, and she sheepishly smile. "You see, i have a certain reputation in the commonwealth that can attract a lot of unwanted attention. And i am trying to avoid that. So, i decide to invite him into this seclusion place just to have a private conversation."

"Hmmm…..alright, i let it pass this time." the moth girl got convince, but she still doubt the sole survivor words.

Then, Yu Yan glare at Malik, and said with tone of authority. "Malik. Next time you decide to go on your own. Please tell it to me before you go. Remember we are partner, and we have to work together."

"Yes, you are right. I learned my lesson, Yu." Malik apologize as he look straight to her ruby eyes. "You see i used to travel, and work alone before, and going on my own is kinda a habit of me to do that, but now i am a travelling with a companion. Thus, i should be discouraged that habit, and i be more encourage the habit to cooperate with you...so, i am Sorry, i should not leave you like that. Now, Yu will you forgive me?"

"Well, it's our first day of travelling together. So, i think it's normal for this to happen…" Yu Yan muttered while she twirling her white hair. Then, she glance at ranger, and her lips curved up into sweet smile, and she said. "Shì (yes), I forgive you."

"Really!?, oh God Thank yo-"

" **buuut…**." The moth girl reply in grimly tone while her sweet smile is still intact, and she cracking her knuckles. " **You have to remember there will be no next time. Okay~** "

"Y-Yes, M-Madam. I won't do it again." Malik reply quickly in fear while he realize that how scary she is when she get pissed off. So, he remind himself not to do something stupid that will make her angry again in the future.

The vault woman cough to get their attention, and said with her one eye open. "so, are you guys is still interested to help me in my mission."

"Yes i do, if my partner is interested." Malik reply while he glance at his partner.

"Lǎo lǎoshí shí (Honestly), what is this job are you talking about?" Yu Yan asked in curiosity.

Nora gather her thoughts, and then she reply in a serious tone. "The job is to rescue the private detective name Nick Valentine."

"Nick Valentine….." Yu Yan said while her feathery antennae perk up, and recognize the name.

"Nora, where is this Nick Valentine of yours?" Ranger asked kindly. "Also, How he got kidnapped?"

"His assistant told me that Nick Valentine is tracking a certain woman that got kidnap by the gang leader name skinny Malone. Well, he track her down into their hideout in the park street station, and he never come back for weeks. The assistant led to believe that he got captured by the gangs, and held captive into that station. Also, their is an old vault there. So, I believe the vault is the place where we will found the detective." Nora explain while she steeple her hand together. "The problem is, I heard that place is heavily guarded by Triggermen, and that is why i am looking for someone who can help me to storm that place."

"Did you check how many men in there?" He asked.

"I tried, but i can't get a good look deeply inside because there are lot of men guarding the entrance. And it's too dangerous for me to go there alone."

"May I know why you are risking your life to save this stranger?" Yu Yan asked with her straightforward eyes

Nora glance at the moth girl with her bitter looks as she remember the reason why she desperately looking for this detective. "Y-you see, my love one is missing, and i am desperately looking for my… missing child. Which is why i am trying to save this detective because he is the only hope i have to find my…..missing child."

"Wǒ míngbái….. (I see…)." Yu Yan muttered, and she glance at Nora with her sympathetic eyes. "I will help you to rescue this man."

The ranger, and the sole survivor glance at the moth girl with their eye wide.

"I thought you dislike me before.." Nora said with his brow raise.

"Yěxǔ (maybe), but hearing that you have a missing child make it hard for me to turn away." Yu Yan reply with her doleful eyes while she felt ache in her chest "You see, I am also searching for my missing sisters. So, I know how it feel to lose someone you love. That is why i decide that if we help together we might be able to find our love ones."

"You too, huh." The sole survivor said, and she look away with a woeful eyes, and muttered in bitter tone. "I guess it's not just only me who are victim of this cruel world."

Then, Nora stood up, and smile in gratitude. "Thank you for deciding to help me."

"Thank us later, once we finish the job." Malik said with a smile on his lips.

"Also, i will help you in one condition.." The moth girl said while she walk towards Malik, and she pull him up from his couch, and she affectionately cling to his arm.

"You are not allowed to take him for yourself. He is mine!" Yu Yan said while she narrowed her ruby eyes, and pout her puffy cheeks.

"Well, for the record we are already a travelling partners so, i am not going nowhere, and i be always stick with you." the ranger reply, and raise his index finger up in the air.

"Méiyǒu! (No!), i was not talking about th-...Muuuuuuu" The moth girl reply in annoyance. Then, she look away in frustration, and pout her rosy cheeks. " Wǒ bùnéng xiāngxìn zhège rén de tóuxiàng yánshí yīyàng hòu. (I can't believe this guy's head is thick as a rock.)"

The sole survivor giggle in amusement, and said. "Don't worry i won't take your friend. Also, I don't think that i can move on that easily, and make a new relationship with other men."

"So, when do we go?" Malik asked

"We leave at Sunset" Nora reply with her stern eyes.

* * *

..

* * *

 **'present'**

The ranger's party stood in front of the small cemented structure that lead to the subway entrance.

"The entrance will be heavily defended by skinny Malone gangs." Nora said while she pull out her assault rifle, and turn off its safety. "Malik, and Yu Yan are you all ready?"

Yu Yan, and Malik nod in agreement. Then, the ranger pull out his Chinese assault rifle, and the moth girl take out her dual plasma pistol.

"Mind i take the point?" the ranger requested while his red visor flare up like a blazing fire.

"Well, you asked for it. So, you take point." the vault dweller agreed.

"Alright let's do this" Malik reply while he pull up his weapon in the air.

The ranger gently push the door open, and they all step inside. Then, they all crouch down, and creep their way down through the subway escalator. Then, they all hide behind cover of the entrance of the first room. Strangely, they hear no sound from the other side of the room.

"It's sounds quiet, and feels empty." The ranger whisper as he try to listen carefully from any sound he can find from other side. "Are you sure it's heavily defended?"

"I am sure." Nora reply quickly while she narrowed her eyes. "Last time i was here hiding in this spot. I can hear several voices, and shadows from the other side of the room."

The ranger glance at the vault dweller with doubt. Then, he asked the moth girl. "You hear anything?"

"Méiyǒu (no), i don't hear anything." Yu Yan shook her head, but her feathery antennae fidget when she smell something familiar. "But, I can smell the blood, and gunpowder on the other side of the room."

"What?" the ranger reply in disbelief. Then, he quickly step out from his cover, and his jaw drop when he saw the room. "Christ, what happen here?"

The moth girl, and the vault dweller look each other in confusion. Then, they too step out from their cover, and both check the room.

"Jesus, it's a damn bloodbath!" Nora muttered, and she was surprise from the sight of the room.

Before them is the corpses of triggermen littered all over the room. Also, the wall, and the floor is covered of bullet holes, and shrapnels. After, they observed the room. They all went inside, and investigate the incident.

The moth girl went to check one of the corpse of the triggermen. Then, she see a familiar cut on the corpse chest. From what she observed it's not a cut from the blade. It's looks like a cut made from the claws.

"The body is still warm. This is just recent." The ranger said as he observed the corpse that covered in bullet holes. "Looks like we are not the only one who is searching for the detective."

"Damn it! Let's go find that detective before someone does" Nora clicked her tongue in frustration while she hurriedly went down to the stair that lead to the platform. Then, the ranger, and the moth girl also follow after her.

Once, they reach the subway platform. As expected the subway is already cleared out by someone, and the subway is nothing, but a littered of corpses. As they observed the platform they heard a faint sound of gunshot, and explosion just in the tunnel to their right.

"That's sound?" the ranger said while he glance around. "the sounds is just near from our position, and its coming from that tunnel. Let's go, we can still catch up with that culprit!"

The vault dweller, and the moth girl nod in agreement as they ready up their weapon. Then, they ran their way through the tunnel with caution.

Once, they reach the end of the tunnel. The sound of gunfight just fell into a silent. So, they crouch down, and creep their way through the yellow old excavator, and they take cover behind that vehicle. Then, as they hide behind the excavator they can hear a sound of single pistol echo throughout the tunnel. The ranger peek behind the cover, and their he can see the back of the strange person, and this single person is executing the last remaining of the bleeding triggermens.

"What do you see?" Nora asked in curiosity.

"I see a single person executing the last remaining strugglers." Malik reply.

"Wait, a single person manage to take out the whole gang by himself?" The sole survivor mumble in disbelief, and squinted her eyes.

"Anyway, the person does not know we are here. So, i think we can surprise the guy, surround him, and force him to surrender." The ranger said with confidence.

"Shì (yes), if we capture him we might be able to interrogate him, and find out what he is doing here." Yu Yan reply as she agreed to the ranger plan.

"Ok, are you guys ready?" Malik asked while he glance at the girls. The moth girl, and the vault dweller nod in confidence, and ready their weapons. Then, the ranger begun to count. "3...2..and 1!"

They burst out from their hiding spot, and surround the person, and aim their weapons to that person.

" **YOU'RE SURROUNDED, DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!** " the ranger shout in tone of authority as he aim his rifle to that strange person.

In response, the strange person got startle, and she turn around to face them with a panic linger on her face. Although, the ranger, and the vault dweller eyes wide up, and their jaw drop in surprise when they see the whole appearance of this strange creature standing in front of them

This strange creature is female. She has slender body, 'D' cup bust, and her skin color is peach. She has a long messy hair, and a side swept hair bang. Also, the color of her hair is golden-yellow, and her hair is marked by several black spots. Also, she wears a dark green **chinese jumpsuit,** an ammo chest rig, MKV11 dark green cape, an alcohol bottle gourd hang in her waist, and she has the famous hammer, and sickle communist armband. Plus, she wear a flat conic type hat called ' **nirayama jingasa hat** ', and it has a red feather tail on the top of her hat. Also, she has marksman 50. cal sniper slung over her shoulder, and she is holding a automatic 10mm pistol. And what make this woman special is that she is not human. She has a physical trait of a Serval cat. She has a large feline ears that is exposed through her hat, and a long black-tipped tail. Also, she has an iris of a cat, and the color of her eyes is dark gold.

"S-Shifu!? (Master!?)" Yu Yan said in her surprise, and she lower her dual plasma pistol when she recognize the feline girl in front of her.

"Yú Yàn, shì nǐ ma? (Yu Yan, is that you?)" the feline girl said with her eye wide, and jaw drop as she recognize the moth girl.

To be continue~

* * *

 **An:**

Woohoo!, a break through chapter. I thought i be stuck at chapter 3 again, well i am glad i didn't. Anyway, I hope you guys still having fun reading this series of mine, and i be happy to release more. Also, Oracle14 thank you for your review, and i be honest your review made me smile, and laugh until my side hurts. Well, I am not ashamed to admit that this story is pretty weeb, and i aim to stay it like that. Also, looks like we have a new character that been introduce in this series. She is not only a mutant, but she is also a Chinese communist, what!?. Well let's see in the next chapter who are really is Yu Yan, and the feline girl truly are…..well, see you guys in the next chapters!


End file.
